


Then there's that dick on my bed so I song for free beer.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Kane (Band), Music RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ni siquiera se donde estoy y hay un idiota en mi cama” Su risa suena mas como un llanto ahora y se siente tan bien… “No se como se llama mierda el fue tan violento que ni siquiera supe mi nombre por un rato” Chris suena como si se estuviera ahogando Steve solo quiere verlo ahora “¿Pero sabes que? Aun recordaba tu nombre”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then there's that dick on my bed so I song for free beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale empecé a escribir esto a las diez de la noche y termine casi mmm... hoy, lo cierto es que culpo a la temporada cinco de Supernatural. Al final del Childrens Crussade que si fue terriblemente triste (y no me puedo creer que haya visto tanta mierda rompe corazones al mismo tiempo porque no es que no ame Supernatural ni me haya emocionado con la continuación del genocidio mutante a través de los Young avengers pero…) A “Just another good bye” de Steve Carlson, a catorce fics angst. Y mis hormonas adolescentes post menstrúales. (Si acabo de decir post-menstrual no es por ser violenta pero por favor tengo 16 años es obvio que me llega todos los meses y todos lo meses me vuelvo terriblemente hormonal)  
> Y lo cierto es que amo a Chris y a Steve y cada vez que escucho cantar a Steve quiero besar a alguien y cuando oigo a Chris mucho, mucho más y más fuerte y no porque uno sea mejor que otro si no porque son tan diferentes y buenos en tantas diferentes maneras…
> 
> Pueden tomar esta historia como un AU (Yo lo hice)

Ellos ya han hablado de esto. Un millón de veces como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de enamorarse de su maestra de pre-escolar.   
Ellos se aman, bastante, es solo que… uno sufre mas que el otro, uno da mas que el otro, y uno. Definitivamente. Lo siente más que el otro.  
Y Steve no puede culpar a Chris por no amarlo en la forma en la que el lo hace. Pero cada día es más doloroso que el anterior. Y Steve cree en el amor más que en cualquier otra cosa.  
Mierda.  
El escribe amor, el toca amor, el canta amor y no puede evitar pensar que cada balada que rosa sus labios, cada nota que acaricia su guitarra, arden como el infierno, y se sienten como una copa mas de Jack en la garganta, amargo, amargo como el infierno y como fuego, como lava como bilis como a desesperación.  
Y es terrible porque…   
Chris ama beber Whiskey. Chris ama beber Whiskey y cantar en los bares como si aun fuera un adolescente sin un futuro demasiado brillante entre las narices.  
Chris también ama beber Whiskey después de hacer el amor. Y Steve no puede sentirse más miserable. El sabe tanto de Chris y el jamás a vivido la mitad de lo que sabe de el.  
Es como una maldita fan.  
A Chris no le importa si alguien lo reconoce cantando en un bar, el ama cantar, ama las notas que se deslizan de su guitarra, con cada canción.  
Con cada “Thinking of you” con cada “Right in the front for you”   
Es como si le dieran un día más de vida y Steve no puede evitar agradecer a la música cuando piensa en ello.  
Y el cree en el odio también, no es tan ingenuo como para creer en paz sin guerra. El sabe que el odio lo mantiene a salvo, el sabe que mientras mas odie a Chris mas a salvo de amarlo esta, y Dios eso es algo… agradable. Lo asusta como el infierno. Pero es tan agradable…  
El no quiere amar a Chris. Claro que no. ¿Cuál es el punto de amar a alguien que no te ama? Steve canta amor pero…  
Una botella más y las letras hacen eco en la habitación.  
Canciones suyas, de Chris, de Jason, con Jason, de Jensen, con Jensen, de KANE… con KANE.  
Es como si el fantasma de esa funesta banda lo persiguiera a todos lados aun cuando ya no es parte de ella.  
Finalmente cuando Steve no puede contar la cantidad de botellas esparcidas en el suelo y simplemente no puede competir con el barítono de “Your Song”. Es entonces cuando el sonido de las teclas de su teléfono son lo único que tropieza con las paredes del destartalado motel en el que ha decidido hospedarse.  
Hay un idiota durmiendo en su cama. Del tipo Dean-Winchester-idiota y Steve no puede creer que haya tenido sexo con un idiota como el, no puede creer que haya dejado a un idiota meterse en su piel.  
El se va a conseguir una venérea un buen día.  
Aun oye el bip de espera desde el otro lado de la línea. Entonces alguien atiende.  
“¿Steve?” es Chris. Suena adormilado Steve se pregunta como se llama la chica con la que Chris durmió esta noche. ¿Era alta? ¿Pequeña? ¿Menuda? ¿Si era rubia habrá Chris pensado remotamente en el?  
“¿Tu sabes que te odio verdad?” Su voz suena cansada, pero de alguna manera aun se las arregla para sonar desesperado.  
No ha habido jamás una persona despechada que no cambie y se pregunte ¿En esto me he convertido? ¿Dónde quedó la chica divertida de la universidad? ¿Dónde quedó el niño travieso? ¿El artista? ¿El amante apasionado? ¿La chica perfecta?  
¿Dónde quedó ese chico ingenuo que pensaba que no había nada más importante que el amor y la música? Ese chico no se desesperaba. Era tan. Tan feliz…  
“Estas borracho” Afirma Chris al otro lado de la línea. Ya no suena tan adormilado y Steve realmente espera que ese cambio en su voz sea dolor.  
“Ya sabes lo que dicen” Susurra lento y no puede creer que este disfrutando de esto “Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad”  
“Steve”  
“¡No! ¿Realmente creíste por un momento que yo estaba bien con todo esto?” No hay respuesta, nada, ni siquiera una maldita mentira “No” se burla “Claro que no” Chris aun no habla, el silencio sabe a culpa y no es suficiente. “Te amo” Susurra y Chris suspira.  
Steve se siente tan asqueado.  
“Steve tu…”  
“Te amo aun lo hago pero… no te imaginas cuanto te odio” Dice “Y he tratado… he tratado tanto” Un sollozo se escapa de su garganta “Ni siquiera se donde estoy y hay un idiota en mi cama” Su risa suena mas como un llanto ahora y se siente tan bien… “No se como se llama mierda el fue tan violento que ni siquiera supe mi nombre por un rato” Chris suena como si se estuviera ahogando Steve solo quiere verlo ahora “¿Pero sabes que? Aun recordaba tu nombre”  
“Steve”  
“Chris” Concede el. Su voz suena apagada “Te odio tanto” No hay indecisión en su voz, no vacila. Solo lo dice. Como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. Como si estuviera tan habituado al sentimiento. Como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes. Muchas veces.  
Tal vez es eso lo que provoca el llanto ahogado de Chris.  
Entonces Steve cuelga.

*****

No se hablan desde entonces. Steve no devuelve sus llamadas. Y el es demasiado cobarde como para hablar frente a frente con el ¿Cómo fue que Steve se llegó a enamorar de un cobarde como el?  
Cuando finalmente se encuentran. Hay un concierto en San Diego –la tierra de Jared Padalecki- el no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia cuando ve a Steve cantando en el escenario.  
En Texas. Es como si el lugar lograra sacar lo mejor de Steve.  
Hay una caravana. Han estado en ello por días. Chris no puede evitar recordar los días en que KANE se unía a estas caravanas por poco más que algunas cervezas gratis y el deseo de ser escuchados, aun cuando nadie sabía una sola de sus canciones.  
Nadie cantó “Give me one more shot” como cantó “American Woman” pero fue increíble de todos modos.  
Luego Steve se enamoró de el y todo se fue a la mierda.  
El no esta ahí para cantar sin embargo. El esta aquí porque quiere ver a Steve. El quiere oír a Steve.  
El comenzó a cantar con Steve. El no puede seguir sin el. –incluso cuando han cantado por separado tantos años no es lo mismo ahora… es como si de alguna forma efectivamente se hubieran separado esta vez- El realmente quiere su voz de vuelta.  
Entonces.  
Cuando esta frente al remolque de Steve Chris solo puede pensar en lo mucho que el conoce ese remolque. Apenas habían empezado a conseguir algo más que licor gratis por su música. Ellos lo compraron juntos. A mitad de precio. Con un motor a medio oxidar y un baño que parecía una fosa séptica mas que otra cosa, entonces lo arreglaron juntos, lo hicieron un hogar juntos y mierda también lo estrenaron juntos.  
La ruta fue la cosa más ridícula, Illinois porque mierda Chris aquí nació Castiel. Y Kansas porque ¡Hold on baby Hold on! Aquí nacieron los Winchester y ¡Superboy! Steve ya vas a ver cuando veas al puto Tom Welling volando desde Smallville. Luego Dallas porque Jensen tiene que ver a este bebe Chris. Y Canadá porque si Jenny no esta en Dallas tiene que estar en su nido del amor frío con Jay Steve Vancouver es nuestra próxima parada. Todo fue perfecto. Incluso cuando en San Francisco todo lo que pudieron decir fue !Es una P-Town¡ Mierda Chris ¡Es LA P-Town!   
Aun recuerda cada momento dentro de ese trailer como cuando derrocharon dos días y dos noches seguidas entre el Steve, Jenny y Jared con las temporadas cuatro-cinco-y-seis de Supernatural, tres packs de cerveza canadiense, y cinco botellas de Whiskey. Riéndose de cómo los pantalones de cazador de Sam se ajustaban perfectamente al trasero de Jay. Y como Pam lo amaba y como Becky lo acosaba. Chris conoce a muchas personas pero Jared Padalecki es una de las pocas personas que conoce que pueden reírse de si mismas y no olvidarse de sus virtudes.  
Los golpes en la puerta duelen de alguna forma… casi como las palabras de Steve esa noche. Chris aun se pregunta como era ese idiota ¿se parecía a el? si se parecía a el ¿Podría Steve volver a amarlo como antes?  
Hay algo sobre la voz de Steve. Algo terriblemente relajante. Lleno de amor. Steve canta al amor, a todos sus aspectos. La voz de Steve es tan increíblemente gruesa y gutural. Tan sincera… El cree realmente, que alguien puede llegara a enamorase de Steve solo a través de su voz.  
Cuando Carlson abre la puerta hay algo en sus ojos que le dice que ha estado bebiendo. Como sus pupilas se dilatan, como se contraen y vuelven a dilatarse, la forma en que una fina capa acuosa viste a esos bellos ojos azules. El también lo ha estado haciendo y trae unas cervezas con el de todas formas.  
“¿Quieres un trago?” la pregunta sale de la nada aun cuando lo haya ensayado tal vez un millón de veces. Steve lo duda un poco finalmente abre la puerta del trailer. Chris trata de parecer casual cuando se sienta en el pequeño sillón-cama frente al televisor “Ya sabes” titubea “Estuviste increíble” Steve toma la primera cerveza hay una vieja cinta de SMASH en la televisión y la nostalgia es tan patética, es como si fueran dos viejos y no haya nada mas que antiguos recuerdos. Y una pila de cintas polvorientas con mejores momentos de los que puedan aspirar a tener ahora.  
“Chris” Empieza Steve parece avergonzado Chris se imagina que tal vez Steve quiera disculparse y en verdad Chris no quiere que Steve se disculpe.  
Cuando lo besa Steve no se resiste como el lo espera.  
El si se siente tan desesperado como lo esperaba. Steve no devuelve el beso, pero de todas formas abre su boca después de varios mordiscos necesitados.  
Su boca sabe como a cerveza y Whiskey… como a regaliz y Malboro también.  
A Chris le gusta cantar en los bares, le gusta porque le recuerda tanto a aquellos días. Cuando tocaba con Steve en bares por alcohol gratis para dos menores de edad.  
Cuando tocaban algún Cover de un buen cantante de Country y una que otra canción suya también. Los dos con sus guitarras acústicas baratas en ese bar gay a dos cuadras de la casa de Steve. O en ese bar que olía mas orina y a sexo que a alcohol en las afueras de Huston.  
Cualquiera que fuera el lugar siempre fue increíble porque había música y country y Texas y Steve. Ahora nada a cambiado solo que hay mas cercanía hay mas Country hay mas Texas Chris cree que casi puede tocar la música ahora mismo sin guitarra sin ningún tipo de instrumento.   
Y Satán hay tanto Steve ahora mismo… todo un lío tembloroso y débil. Todo lagrimas contenidas, pero esta tan cerca y es tan suyo ahora mismo que Chris no puede creer que no haya visto lo que vio Steve el día en que decidió enamorarse de el.  
No es un hombre, no es perfecto, no es fácil.  
Son solo ellos, como siempre lo a sido, porque solo es de ellos, porque no podía pertenecerle a nadie más. Porque no hay nadie mas en todo el mundo, en todo el mundo. Hecho mierda, corrompido y difícil. Que pudiera tomar eso que ellos han construido durante tantos años.  
Y aun hay un idiota en la cama. Y aun hay latas de cervezas y un poco de Jack en la alfombra fea que Misha le regaló a Jensen para su cumpleaños.  
Pero de alguna forma no podría sentirse mejor de otra forma.


End file.
